Optical signals are used for secure, high-speed data transmission between two devices. In some applications, a device capable of optical data transmission includes at least one integrated circuit (IC) or a chip having an optical component for transmitting and/or receiving optical signals. Also, the device usually has one or more other optical or electronic components (e.g. transistors), a waveguide for controlling the propagation of the optical signals from one component to another, and a carrier, such as a substrate of a printed circuit board (PCB), on which the chip equipped with the optical component and the one or more other components are mounted. Various approaches for mounting a chip equipped with an optical component on a substrate have been studied.